Creeper
Creepers, released in version 0.4.0, are green, hostile mobs that explode. If you go into the range of Creepers, which is 16 blocks away, to be exact, they will begin to follow you and when they are close enough to you, they will start to hiss, flash white until they finally explode, leaving a crater in their wake. When they do flash white, you have 1.5 seconds before they explode. However, you can escape this if you get four blocks away from the Creeper. They will stop the countdown and continue chasing you. If killed, the creeper will drop 0-2 gunpowder. They do not drop gunpowder if the creeper blows up itself. Note they don't always drop gunpowder, hence 0-2. The more creepers the better the chance of obtaining gunpowder. Offense The creepers only attack is to explode, this however makes it a 'one use' mob. Creepers start chasing you at 16 blocks away, like all hostile mobs. The more creepers that are trying to kill you, the harder it gets to survive. Defense A bow should be your first choice of weapon. However, if you are fast enough, it is possible to hit a creeper with a sword without it blowing up on you. To do this, hit it, then step back. Make sure you are a reasonable distance from anything important in case it blows up on you. Bows can be your savior if Creepers take you on in groups. If there are many creepers, a blow of a single creeper can kill all others. Creepers can easily follow you for a long time if you're traveling in a straight line at night or if you don't see them during the day. Make sure to look behind you frequently for creepers, especially at night. Trivia *Creepers can be very hard to see in large grassy biomes, due to their green color. *In Minecraft PC and Console, if you get Skeletons to kill a Creeper, the creeper drops a music disc which you can play in a Jukebox. This feature has not yet been implemented into Pocket Edition. *Creepers do not burn up in daylight, similar to spiders. *Creepers can see you 16 blocks away and will not stop following you if you run away unless you find a hiding spot. *You can ignite a creeper using Flint and Steel. *In PC there are charged creepers, creepers that have been struck with lightning, this isn't possible in pocket edition as their aren't any storms or weather yet. Their explosion radius is nearly double of what a regular creeper is. *Creepers don't have much on the defensive, so fighting them is actually relatively simple, if yuou know what you're doing. *Several blocks are explosion proof (a few are glitches), make your house with these blocks to avoid being blown-up by a creeper. Note these glitch ones may or will be fixed in the future. Blast Resistant Blocks These blocks will withstand creeper explosions. After careful study these will definitely resist. *Obsidian- Although it is difficult to obtain, it would take nearly 40 creepers to destroy 1 block of it. *Bedrock- Can only be obtained by edits. Nearly 1,000,000 creepers would blow up 1 block. *Gravel- Easy to find in patches, withstands even a TNT explosion. (Glitch) *Wood- Glitch *Snow Block- Snow in a block form, not snowballs. *Glowstone- Unknown if glitch. *Hay Bale- Possibly a glitch. es:Creeper Category:Mobs Category:Explosive Category:Hostile mobs